The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A wireless display system may enable a display transmitter device to provide display content, e.g., multimedia display content such as music, movies, photos, videos, and applications, through a forward channel of a wireless display protocol to a display receiver device, so that the display receiver device may mirror the display content on the display transmitter device. An input device may be coupled to the display receiver device, where an input from the input device may be captured by the display receiver device and transmitted to the display transmitter device to control the operations of the display transmitter device. The input may be transmitted through a back channel of the wireless display protocol, e.g., a user input back channel (UIBC), from the display receiver device to the display transmitter device.
However, currently, the wireless display protocol provides no or insufficient security for the provision of input from the display receiver device to the display transmitter device. An input from an input device coupled to the display receiver device transmitted through the unsecured back channel may be vulnerable to potential secure risks. For example, the display transmitter device may receive the input in good faith from the display receiver device, without verifying that the input is from a valid or trusted source. As a result, sensitive applications, such as banking, health, etc., running on the display transmitter device may be compromised with malicious inputs from a bad display receiver device. Furthermore, sensitive user inputs, e.g. banking identification information, password, etc., may be intercepted in the display receiver device. Malicious denial of service (DOS) attack may be launched to the display transmitter device by continuously sending inputs without actual user interactions.